


Something In The Way

by oraclebones



Category: The Used
Genre: Jealousy, Lies For The Liars, M/M, My Chemical Romance (Mentioned) - Freeform, Unrequited Love, i love it, i wrote this a while back, the used - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebones/pseuds/oraclebones
Summary: Reflection and pining after someone you'll never have.





	Something In The Way

Quinn hated nights in the city, it was always too loud, it was disgusting, it was crowded. He hated being crammed into a club with people slamming into him, sending him knocking into the next person and dodging a punch. He hated having to watch his friends get into people's pants, how they let people into their body without knowing their name. Well, he didn't hate it completely, he didn't mind when his best friend, the lead singer of their band, crawled into his bed early in the morning and wrapped his thin arms around his waist. 

Quinn didn't mind when he had to lay in bed, wide awake, just so the smaller man next to him would sleep. In all honesty, he'd give anything for it to be real, that Bert was sober and Bert wouldn't shrug it off when people asked, saying "It's what friends do." 

-

It was May 22 and they were all over New York, making sure to meet with their record label. Bert seemed a little distant, of course, he was still hurt from previous events, mainly concerning the lead singer of My Chemical Romance. Quinn wanted to do  nothing more than grab Bert by the shoulders and shake him out of the slump. He wanted to scream, "I love you, I love you," until his throat was raw and he was crying and Bert understood. 

-

As the night went on, they suggested they go to a club, to loosen up before tour. Quinn felt off, he denied the invitation. He went to his hotel room, locking the door. He fell onto the bed, falling asleep in his clothes along and with the feeling of being used, his band name was becoming more like another name for him, the used. 

At precisely 4:54 A.M., Quinn was woken up by knocking on his door. His mind hadn't had time to register it, he numbly moved along, stumbling and wiping sleep from him eyes. He didn't understand why the door was locked and why Bert wasn't next to him. 

Quinn opened the door, seeing Bert along with a man hanging from him. Obviously high, the man trying to get in the door looked up, "Oh, hi, Quinn. Wrong room."

It took everything Quinn had not to snap at the smaller man, "Yeah." With that he shut the door, locking it again, listening to Bert and his hookup stumble down the hall, laughing. It pained him more than he'd ever admit. 

-

That morning when they all met up in the waffle house next door, Quinn was late avoiding sitting next to Bert or even looking at him. He even ate his food without saying a word, ignoring the questions from Jeph. As soon as he payed, he went back to his room, not coming out until it was time to leave for their tour. 

He had made up an excuse for his actions,  "I wasn't feeling well." They bought it, forgiving him and moving on. Quinn let Bert crawl into his bed every night, no matter how much it hurt, he ignored the fact Bert had been with someone not even two hours earlier. He'd never have him, he knew that for damn sure, but the moments they spent tangled together made it bearable.


End file.
